Blossoms in the Rain
by azurdreams123
Summary: Sa passion pour la pluie fait d'elle qui elle est, et elle pensait être la seule à aimer la pluie. Mais à Konoha, tout est partagé, même la pluie. *premier HanaNaru de la section française*


Salut tout le monde, ceci est la première fic que je poste et c'est aussi ma première traduction. Je vous conseille vivement de lire l'original de baldragnarok16 (ff . net / s / 3387626 / 1).

Laissez moi vos impressions, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, quand vous aurez terminé pour que je voit ce qui doit être amélioré.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, tant mieux pour Sasuke, parce que si c'était le cas il serait mort depuis un bail dans d'horribles souffrances. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, j'en suis seulement le traducteur.

xXxXxXx

Blossoms in the rain

Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle aimait la pluie, cette sensation sur sa peau légèrement bronzée, son odeur dans l'air, même sa vue. Quand les autres enfants se ruaient à l'intérieur lors d'un orage, elle se tenait au milieu de tout ça, dansant à la musique des gouttes de pluie et des coups de tonnerre sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Et elle avait toujours cru que son amour pour la pluie était un trait unique de sa personnalité, que personne d'autre dans le monde n'aimait la pluie comme elle l'aimait.

Mais quand elle l'avait vu, se tenant au milieu du terrain d'entraînement #44, la tête tournée vers les cieux tandis que la pluie tombait; elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée; qu'il y avait au moins une autre personne qui trouvait refuge dans la pluie, qui appréciait sa beauté autant qu'elle le faisait. Et donc elle ne l'alerta pas de sa présence, Inuzuka Hana savait, mieux que personne, que la pluie aidait à apaiser l'âme bien plus lorsque l'on est seul.

De plus, tout le monde était au courant de son dernier échec, celui qui l'avait plus bouleversé que n'importe quel autre. C'était sa première mission en temps que leader d'une équipe de ninja pour une mission de rang A et il avait pratiquement bondit par-dessus les murs du village d'enthousiasme. Il était revenu trois jours après avec le rapport de la mission; la mission avait été accompli, mais il était le seul ninja encore debout. Depuis ce jour il s'était enfermé dans son petit appartement, refusant de voir quiconque venant pour le consoler.

Et comme chacun qui le connaissait, Hana était perturbée par ses actions. Elle était habituée au gamin odieux, grande gueule qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. Bien sur elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais son petit frère avait grandi avec lui; devenant finalement l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Mais maintenant Kiba était parti; ironiquement il était l'un des ninjas qui était mort lors de la mission. Peut être que c'était pourquoi elle ne blâmait pas Naruto pour sa mort. Après tout, elle croyait que l'une des morts les plus honorables était de mourir en protégeant ses camarades, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle parlait avec une grande révérence de son père.

Lorsque elle avait huit ans, il était mort en mission, ironiquement il était mort en protégeant son futur sensei, Namiashi Raido. Au début, Hana supportait à peine de regarder cet homme sans penser d'horribles choses à son propos. Mais finalement, elle était arrivée à réaliser que Raido ressentait la même chose qu'elle concernant son père ; que c'était de sa faute si le père d'Hana était mort. Cette révélation a poussé lentement Hana à le comprendre, et, finalement, à le respecter. Même maintenant, à l'âge de 24 ans, elle allait vers Raido quand elle était peiné ou lorsqu'elle avait simplement besoin de parler.

Et donc alors qu'elle regardait Naruto, là, sous la pluie, elle commença à penser que, peut être, ce dont il avait besoin n'était pas de la solitude, mais de la compagnie. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le ramener dans le monde réel; pour lui dire que ces choses là arrivent et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer le passé.

''La pluie est rafraîchissante, n'est ce pas ?'' demanda t'elle alors qu'elle se faisait enfin connaître en se rapprochant de lui.

''Oui, je supposse.'' marmonna Naruto, ne levant le regard de peur de rencontrer celui d'Hana. Elle soupira de frustration à sa réponse et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

''Parfois le meilleur remède pour un chagrin est l'acceptation.'' conseilla t'elle.

''Je suis désolé.'' murmura t'il, regardant maintenant ses pieds. ''C'est de ma faute si Kiba est mort'' déclara t'il ''C'est de ma faute si tu n'as plus de petit frère''

''Tu as raison'' reconnu t'elle d'une voix blanche ''C'est entièrement de ta faute si tes camarades sont morts ; tu n'avais absolument pas les compétences de commandement pour ça.'' ajouta t'elle en agrippant plus étroitement son épaule.

''Si c'était supposé me remonter le moral, ça ne marche pas.'' répondit Naruto maussadement.

''Ça ne l'était pas.'' déclara platement Hana ''Je le pensait quand je disait que c'était de ta faute; mais ça ne veut pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait mieux.'' ajouta t'elle '' Tout le monde fait des erreurs Naruto; peu importe combien ils sont forts ou courageux. Mais seul ceux qui sont vraiment forts ou courageux peuvent admettre qu'ils ont merdé et qui vivent avec ça. Et, peu importe ce que les gens peuvent dire, je sais que Kiba était heureux d'avoir pu mourir pour protéger l'un de ses meilleurs amis.'' expliqua t'elle calmement. Bien sur elle aurait très bien pu mentir sur cette dernière phrase à propos de Kiba, tout comme elle aurait très bien pu dire la vérité. Après tout, quel est l'intérêt des souvenirs si vous ne pouvez pas les tourner à votre avantage ?

Naruto se retourna donc pour faire face à l'héritière du clan Inuzuka et regarda dans ses yeux noisettes. Et pour quelques secondes, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le son de la pluie heurtant la nature; puis, il pleura. Depuis la première fois depuis qu'il était Genin il pleura, pour toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pu faire ou pour toutes les missions qu'il avait échouées. Et elle le serra étroitement contre elle, s'autorisant à pleurer pour la douleur de la perte, pour la pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme, pour les erreurs folles qu'elle avait elle-même commise.

Après plusieurs minutes, leurs larmes cessèrent de couler et tout ce qui restait dans l'air était le son de la pluie et du tonnerre.

''Tu vois, tu ne te sent pas mieux maintenant ?'' demanda Hana, ses yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

''Oui'' répondit Naruto, ses propres joues marquées las larmes. Après plusieurs minutes de silence embarrassé, Naruto parla de nouveau. '' Hana, si ça ne te dérange pas, est ce que je peux t'appeler … ma grande sœur ?'' déclara t'il ''Je ne serai pas blessé si tu es en colère après moi pour avoir demander une chose d'aussi égoïste, spécialement après la mort de Kiba. C'est juste que, toute ma vie je me suis demandé ce que se serait d'avoir un grand frère ou une grande sœur, et maintenant, en me tenant là en pleurant dans tes bras, je me sens comme si j'en avait une.'' ajouta t'il en un murmure.

À ceci, Hana recommença à pleurer et sera le jeune homme encore plus étroitement, cette fois avec pitié pour toutes les difficultés qu'avait du endurer Naruto pour vouloir Inuzuka Hana; l'effrontée, violente, impétueuse, grande gueule, égoïste, garçon manquée; comme grande sœur.

''Appelle moi comme tu veux, Naruto, aussi longtemps que tu viens me voir quand tu te sent pas bien.'' répondit Hana à travers ses larmes, en souriant au jeune homme.

''Très bien, Hana-Onee-san'' répliqua Naruto.

Vraiment, la pluie est une belle chose pour Uzumaki Naruto et Inuzuka Hana. Non seulement parce qu'ils dansent au son du tonnerre, manoeuvrant entre les gouttelettes d'eau.

Mais parce qu'ils ont découvert que les plus étranges choses fleurissent en elle, offrant une chance. Et l'amour est, sans conteste, le plus étrange de tous les sentiments.


End file.
